


Labour of Love

by OnceABlueMoon



Series: Dimes & Dreams [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella Lives (She-Ra), Angella-centric, F/M, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), Immortality, Immortals, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parenthood, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Angella is perhaps both the worst and the best person to be imprisoned between realities. After all, she can live off sunlight. She can be there for however long and her body won’t weaken whatsoever. This is a blessing because if they rescue her, she’ll be there, in perfect condition. It is a curse, because if they don’t, if they can’t, then she’ll live forever, alone, not even granted the peace of death.It's so easy to forget, but Angella’s power wasn’t always called immortality. No, when she was younger—many, many aeons ago—her parents had called it ‘’survivability’’.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Series: Dimes & Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861579
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Labour of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own She-Ra

Angella is perhaps both the worst and the best person to be imprisoned between realities. After all, she can live off sunlight. She can be there for however long and her body won’t weaken whatsoever. This is a blessing because if they rescue her, she’ll be there, in perfect condition. It is a curse, because if they don’t, if they _can’t,_ then she’ll live forever, alone, not even granted the peace of death.

It's so easy to forget, but Angella’s power wasn’t _always_ called immortality. No, when she was younger _—_ many, many aeons ago _—_ her parents had called it ‘’survivability’’. Her body gave her whatever was required to survive. When she fell out of her crib, it gave her wings so she would never fall again. When she skinned her knee, it gave her a healing factor that would keep her vitals strong. When there was a threat, it gave her the power to blast it down with the light around her as her eternal weapon. As long as light existed, Angella would have the ability to defend herself.

It had reassured her parents, in the beginning. But as they had started to get older, Angella remained the same and they did not. It quickly became apparent that her body saw ageing as a threat to her _—_ it had frozen her at her peak in her thirtieth year, allowing for no more growth as well no more break-down of her body. Her parents couldn’t help but worry. ‘’What if you’re left alone?’’ they asked.

‘’I won’t ever be alone as long as I have my people,’’ Angella had said, and, naively, believed it.

Her parents' death had weighed heavily on her. Forever young, she clung to governing her country. She’d never been especially great at making friends, having been an only child of a status much higher than everyone around her. The other princesses had sympathized with her, but they too grew old and died. Angella’s life was a long series of deaths and births, a never-ending cycle she was not part of.

She’d never married and though her parents had been worried for her, they hadn’t wanted to make her any sadder by losing another person so close to her. That very fear was the one that made her keep people at a distance even now. Subordinates were safe to have. Friends and family were not.

Until Micah. Beautiful, bright, _brave_ Micah. Micah, who saw a being of light, a being with wings so high above him, and thought: Must it not be lonely, up there alone? How do I reach up so high I can talk to her? How do I make myself fly?

And oh, did Micah conquer the heavens, fly on his own power through the skies of Mystacor. He flew, all the way to Bright Moon, to her throne, not to kneel before her, but to be her friend. This, above all, was what had made Angella fall in love. It was not the first time she had fallen in love in her long, long life, but it was the very first time she had dared to actually do something about it. Micah _—_ Micah made her believe it would be worth it, even if it would end in tears as all things she let come close did when they eventually died and she did not.

It made her want all kind of things. Things like friends, which they made reality through the princess alliance. It was… awkward at times. One of the reasons why she and Micah worked so well was because of the way his mind worked. Sorcery required a certain mindset, free of the laws of nature. The more one could believe in what they could create, the better their magic would manifest. Micah was the most powerful sorcerer seen in quite some time, and it was obvious in the way he thought. Where others saw limitations, he saw possibilities. He might be younger than Angella, but his mind was certainly a match for her ancient one.

The princesses… Were not always that. As a queen amongst princesses, it was hard at times. But it was so worth it, learning how to say goodbye without tearing her world apart. Learning to be friends and accepting that it would hurt her.

It was only when her friends started to grow older, started to get married, started to get children, that Angella realized that in all of her years, there was one experience she did not have that she desperately wanted: a child.

Etheria knows there was not a child more wanted than Glimmer. Micah left behind Mystacor for the most part, marrying Angella in Bright Moon and staying there with her. They wanted a baby so badly, but it seemed a pipe dream. Angella’s body rejected every attempt that took _—_ the fetus was seen as a threat to her health and flushed out.

But they wanted a child. And Micah saw possibilities were others saw limitations, saw more tries in his wife tears, knew that even if a way did not exist _yet…_ Then it only meant he had to invent one. Going around the power of the moonstone was harrowing, to say the least. Its power had become a natural part of Angella by then, as it had been with her from birth, as it probably had been with her even before it.

They did rituals. They failed. They made arrays. They worked until they didn’t. They tried again and again and again _—_ until it seemed to hold. The entirety of the time she was pregnant with Glimmer, Angella spent covered in sigils, runes and hoping with all her heart that this time, the child would survive her body.

Glimmer was a miracle. She was one child among the many, but of all of them, she was the only one who survived. She sparkled everywhere, and though she was born too early, she was as strong as her mother and as determined as her father. Everything went right.

For nights, Angella cried tears of joy and sadness both. Joy, for the living child she finally had in her arms, sadness for the children she had to bury. Glimmer might have grown up without siblings, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have them: Dream, Sparkle and Valiance were buried beside Angella’s parents, after all.

Micah laughed and played with their daughter, throwing her up in the air and catching her quickly. The girl was a nightmare when she figured her powers out because keeping a child safe when she can _teleport_ is a rather difficult business. Micah enchanted nearly every article of clothing the little girl had and then imposed spells that block teleportation at certain points. He laughed while doing it. ‘’She’s like a dime, our girl.’’ He said, ‘’Constantly spinning to head or tails. Which side do you think she’ll land on now?’’

Angella smiles through her tears. Heads or tails. Dreams and the future. Micah’s death is a hole in her heart, but the existence of their daughter pulled her through. She’s so proud of Glimmer. For becoming who she is, for being so brave, so bright, so beautiful. So like her father, and yet, wholly her own person. She’s been coming out of her shell so much with Bow and Adora at her side, and Angella can see the future shining in the corner of her eyes when they walk by.

When the world was ending, when reality was collapsing and someone had to close the portal, there was no real choice. Between her and Adora, Angella would always choose to sacrifice herself. This is not a thing done out of grief. It is not foolish, nothing so stupid as self-righteousness. No. Going there was a labour of love, something she had to do.

Because Adora was a child, and all children are precious. Because Adora never knew a loving parent. Because children _—_ because children are the new world, and Angella knows Glimmer, Adora and Bow will lead it well.  
  
She smiles, thinks of possibilities were others see limitations, and waits. All she has to do is wait.  
  
Somewhere in the vestiges of eternity, someone will stumble upon her. Someone will free her. Preferably her own children, however unlikely, but Angella trusts them.  
  
Glimmer's eyes sparkle, light follows her, and her hands make impossible things reality. A dime in one hand, a dream in another, and suddenly everything is possible if you just believe.

They’ll come.

Angella waits.  
  



End file.
